User talk:Let's
Hi, this is the admin's talk page. If you have a question or a message to leave, you're welcomed to do it. from MetaCollab from Mark Elliott's talk page Hey! Great wiki idea, in fact, I'm in the process of developing a similar concept here: http://collabforge.net I'd be very interested in a collaborative venture between Open Project Development and Metacollab. Right now I'm supper busy (my partner is about to give birth to TWINS!) so, needless to say, I'm not online as much as I'd like these days. But, having said that, feel free to give me an email at m.elliott at unimelb.edu.au and we can see what we can develop! Mark Elliott 02:31, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Subpages Hello. Subpages are now enabled for the main namespace. Angela (talk) 14:07, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Perfect! Thank you!! How fast --Let's 19:58, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the invitation! Hi, Let's! Thank you so much for the invitation. I've been away for a while doing...well, doing PR, so I haven't had much time to develop the wiki, though I'm setting aside some time now. I will consider participating in the OPD wiki, which sounds really interesting and could indeed yield some good real-life examples of PR. Thanks again so much for the invitation. "Ciao!" - Nhprman 19:11, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :I answered you on your talkpage (in this wikia) --Let's 19:33, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Giuseppeturrisi Is there possibility to traslate some page in italian? Can I help you about this? :It would be nice, if you want to. I've already translated some pages in italian, but later I've changed the english version again. It must be checked. Here you can find the project for the multilinguality of the wikia. If you want you can add yourself as a member (it's "senza impegno"). --Let's 09:37, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Curius!! sto editando la mia userpage. Io per oggi ho finito la scuola, siiii!!!! saluti a sorella!!ciao ciao --Piace 22:33, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :ho finito. Buona notte --Piace 22:33, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Net The net namespace is working now. Angela (talk) 05:04, 17 October 2006 (UTC) :Thank you Angela. I've already moved the pages to the namespace. --Let's 13:49, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Piace Hallo Let's!! I have seen a new project: First-Ideals. Do you know about what is it? (come cavolo si scrive in inglese?) ---- :No I don't know what it is about (puoi parlarmi anche in italiano), sto aspettando che lo spieghi... --Let's 13:49, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Ciao bello!!!Non è che per caso si può attivare il supporto per i file xx.ppt (power point)? perchè non riesco a caricare le presentazioni tipo del LAM.. bye --Piace 14:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Message Hi. I added some material to my wiki. thanks for your help. see you. --Sm8900 21:36, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Message Ihi. i deleted the First-Ideals wiki. Right now we're sort of on a break. thanks for your help anyway. --Sm8900 19:56, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :OK. I thought it was because of the OPD wiki. Anyway you don't have to keep your project here. Though I'll be happy to know how it goes on if you'll feel like give some news one day. --Let's 20:02, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::ok, thanks. by the way, what do you mean by your comment "because of the OPD wiki"? Not sure what you are referring to. i thought this is the OPD wiki? thanks. --Sm8900 20:42, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Fatta home in italiano ciao ciao!!! fatta la home in italiano. Chekka se ti piace e se va bene coi collegamenti. io la farò correggere da mio pà per l'italiano! ciaociao buon Natale!!--Piace 15:35, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Ho capito come mettere il layout del sito in italiano!!basta andare sulle "preferenze" dello user e impostare la lingua in italiano...però cosi ovviamente vale solo per lo user.. chi non è loggato la vede in inglese... --Piace 20:50, 14 December 2006 (UTC) : thx!!ma quindi quando faccio l'internal link rimane lo "/" davanti al nome.. è giusto?--Piace 06:58, 20 December 2006 (UTC) You have all my support Don't let you defeat by some fucking vandals..... Are you still active? I think this is a good idea, but I'm not seeing any activity. Are you still into this project? Is there anyone else into this project? I'm doing a lot of projects, and was thinking about using this space for hosting, but I want to be, ... you know: encouraged. I want to know that there are some people who want to share the space with, and so on. Someone who's caring for and tending to the vision of a projects wiki for lots of people to use. Is that you, or is this project dead? :Hello, thank you for asking. I'll try to answer as sincerely as possible. One year and a half ago I thought: "hey, why isn't there a website where to see what people is doing or trying to do, and where I can tell people what I want do or am doing, so that we can all help eachother?" So I started looking for a website like that, but didn't find it. As I am not a web developer (though I'm trying to learn), I looked for a wiki farm, and started editing (with User:Piace, the only one that has been using the wiki constantly, though in italian), trying to write down the basic concept of a website like that, (e.g. The LDI concept). :After a few months the basic structure of the wiki was created. Then I experienced a problem: A wiki like this isn't like common ones, where you can just add and add content even if you are alone. OPD has to be used to get more developed. So we started using it for our own projects, but as said, they were kind of "private" projects, that one can just continue alone. :An other thing is that I don't think that the wiki structure is enough, which I discovered using it for my projects. E.g. for a simple thing like listing all the projects you've subscribed to, and all the to-do's of the projects you tipped on your user page, which wouldn't be bad, is impossible with a normal wiki. :As you can see, the issue still enthusing me. The project isn't dead (for me), it's just kind of sleeping, because I still think that there should be a website like the one I described, but I'm not sure anymore if it will be this wiki. OPD could be the perfect place to develop the idea, and to test out which open projects could be invented. In the last months I've been giving support to the people who turned up from time to time wanting to create the own project (also thank to User:Piace, who informed me), but disappeared soon afterwards. :Now the question is: what do you want? If you want to create a project, expecting that masses of people will turn out from nowhere wanting to help you, I can tell you that this won't happen in this wiki (as it is now, this has to be said). But if you want to have your project hosted somewhere, and want to see how it is to manage a project on a wiki, to link possible contributors to it, this is a place where you can do it. I'll be here with my wrong english, trying to help and to give some advice. Ciao!! --Let's 16:19, 2 October 2007 (UTC) P.S. and if you want to develope the idea itself, or even just discuss about the question: what is the best way to let people do something in the world, collaborating throught the net? that would be great, I am still very interested in this issue. Hey, Let's, thank you so much for your sincerity! I want to connect with you. I'm inspired by the dream of working openly and cooperatively with people on the Internet. I'll be back. If you can call me, USA Seattle WA 206.427.2545. very busy atm LionKimbro Wikia ACG I hope your active... I've been working on Wikia ACG for awhile now. We're working on expanding even into a http://agc.wikia.com but it was suggested to put the project information and other project oriented pages on the OPD Wiki. Your help and information pages list things that can be put here. What is being suggested to be put here would be things like the project's main page (here), the status page, the terminology and other information pages, the policy pages, etc... Most of those aren't something that is listed in the help pages, would those fit within this wiki? ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 04:54, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Well, I think that it could be a good idea to keep a sort of "management center" of your project on this wiki. I created the page Wikia ACG that needs to be set ok. We could use its talk page to discuss more about the project. As you remarked, status, terminology and policy pages aren't mentioned on OPD. But this is just because I didn't think about that yet. But of course they would fit within this wiki, as they are important parts of a project like yours. The LDI concept is experimental, things still have to be tried out. Add as many pages as you need, just keep them as subpages of the main project page (something like Wikia ACG/Policy, Wikia ACG/Terminology and so on). Glad to help again. Ciao! --Let's 19:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Got any css plans? T_T Just see Wikia AGC/Status and Anime:Project:Wikia ACG status. This is one of the reasons I wanted to keep things within the project's wiki. :Oh, btw, a lot of those manual lists you are making could be generated by the new version of DPL that Wikia has installed if you want help. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 03:44, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Hi, I can't believe it. I discovered this extension by myself, and was going to tell you that I want to get it installed... You're saying that it is already? I still have to practice a bit (doing it on a personal wiki), then I will start editing some nice templates. But I will be on a school trip next week, so it will take some time. What do you mean by css plans? What would you expect to see? I guess you would like to see coloured tables in the same way you see it in your wikia and so on? I'm sorry but I don't know how to do that. Maybe it should be possible to create templates for every single project? --Let's 10:05, 19 October 2007 (UTC)